


The Star of Moonlight

by Awenseth



Series: On the worn Path of Gods [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: AU, Adventure, Dimension Travel, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Returning Home, Secret Identity, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood had always been an odball even for a witch, but when her father dies from an long lasting illness his will reveals a shocking secret. She had been stolen from her family and saved by the woman she called her mother! But then who is she really? Why had she been taken? Where can she find the pieces of her past and return to those she truly belongs to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story will later on have also a sister fic with a similar theme, but a different fandom...

It would soon begin anew, the terrible war. Voldemort had returned from hiding and was again threatening both the magical and the muggle world, but while in one of them the people were not aware of the truth, in the other they refused to see it. 

A young man of fifteen was sitting by the window of his room, gazing up at the night sky with emerald eyes behind round glasses. This young boy was said to be the hero who would save them all seeing how he had till now mastered every fight he had been dragged into. The black haired teen vaguely wondered how his life would have been if he would get the chance to live a normal life with his parents alive, without a megalomaniac wizard being after him? Looking up once more had he the strange feeling as if some of the stars would be shining brighter then the others, but he was never good in astronomy so he had a hard time identifying the constellation they made out. At the end he finally got it:

“Gemini.” he said out loud, proud that he really had learned something on professor Sinistra’s late night classes. Though when would one hold astronomy classes if not in the middle of the night? 

Deciding that it was already late the blackhead went to bed, but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Meanwhile outside the Gemini constellation glowed brighter, casting a trail of light on the lonely figure walking down the street, a dark cloak wrapped tightly around his body as he walked silently in the light of the stars and moon. 

“Where could she be? The chains have felt her cosmos in this world, somewhere on this continent is she hidden. Our little Starlight.” the figure whispered, his eyes gazing at his surroundings, danger was lurking somewhere, but it was not indicated at him so it was not his business. His mission was to find they lost little Star and to take her back to the place from where she was taken fourteen years ago. 

To be continued…


	2. The will’s truth

Shadowy figures watched the cloaked being pass down the street uneasily, they were already unnerved by the unusually bright light of the Gemini constellation and two years prior the news about the escape of a man named Sirius Black who was still not caught. A man bearing the name of a star… The brightest star of the constellation Canis Major one of the two dogs of Orion the huntsman…

…this was an ill omen for them. 

They knew that they needed to hurry, they pursuers were now close to them, they needed to find the child first. For if they get caught would it result in the best cases to be banned into the deepest pits of Tartharos for the deed towards the children of the stars, beloveds of the Goddess guarding over the earth. They had as of now no actual lead where the child could be, they only knew that the person possessed some strange sort of powers and that it happened in this on this large island. Now they needed to look at all houses they could find with such people in them who stood not under the protection of the Gods. 

Making they way past the white houses with the nicely trimmed gardens, it was a bit disgusting in they option as to how boring these people lived and tried to force normalcy to a new level, they finally reached the house they were heading for before being interrupted. They needed to act quick, this world may have been abandoned by the Gods, but the signs were there that they have found the right dimension. One of the figures then stepped to the door and pulled his arm back, hand held into a fist… 

On that night Harry Potter and his mother’s family woke up to the sound much worse then on the young wizard’s eleventh birthday, then on that day had the knock of a half giant ruined the door of the cottage they were staying at. The shattering sound which filled the house on the other hand had not come from a knock. Harry jumped out of his bed and grabbed both his wand, glasses and invisibility cloak, glad that Hedwig had till now not returned home, at least she would be out of harms way, and hurried out of the room to be met by a furious uncle Vernon with a scared aunt Petunia and Dudley right behind him. 

“If it is again one of your freakish friends Boy” uncle Vernon warned him threateningly, he had enough of these freaks to break in on his family. 

“I fear that it is not one of them.” Harry said his gaze on the stairs as the sound of breaking objects and footsteps could be heard. 

It was strange, but it seemed as if the lower levels of the house got darker, but Harry had the frightening feeling that this was not due to someone using Nox. The steps got louder as they neared the stairs making Petunia and Dudley hide behind uncle Vernon while Harry gripped his staff, ready to use it. It was still a bit unsettling that one of his best spells to protect himself had been taught to him by no one other then his hated Potions Master. The steps finally reached the first stair, it squeaked, but Harry suddenly felt a hand grabbing his arm and the familiar pull around his navel before crashing to the ground. 

Pulling himself up found the young wizard himself face-to-face with one of his deceased father’s best friends the werewolf Remus Lupin, beside him stood Arthur Weasley his best friend’s father and a woman with bubblegum pink hair at whom aunt Petunia was starring with utter horror. 

“I’m glad that we could get you four out in time.” said Remus in a relieved tone. 

“Remus, was the house attacked by Death Eaters?” Harry asked immediately, ignoring the rest of his relatives, but the man only shook his head in the negative. 

“We don’t know who they are Harry, not Death Eaters because they could have not crossed the wards if we wouldn’t have been informed by the person on night duty that strange figures in cloaks headed to your house, I don’t even want to know.” Remus said before fishing a note from his pocked and showed it to the new arrivals. “Please read this all in your mind, this will grant you entrance.” 

Harry nodded while the Dursleys looked about to protest, but the thought of those who had attacked they house finding them made them decide to for now do as they were told. They were all shocked when suddenly a house appeared in front of they eyes on the empty spot between the houses number 11. and number 12. Then they were all ushered into the house, hoping that someone had already put a silencing spell on the portrait of Mrs. Black or this would be a longer night for them all. Inside the house were they greeted by many worried faces, there was the whole Wesley family, minus Charlie and Percy, Sirius who hugged him while giving a dark look to Petunia, some other witched and wizards, his friend Hermione who also hugged him tightly which earned everyone a chance to see Dudley gapping at his cousin. 

“Harry, I’m glad that you are safe” said Mrs. Weasley with teary eyes. 

“Mate, do you know what happened at your house?” asked Ron while shaking his head “This is already the second attack tonight.” At this looked the black haired teen shocked at his friend. 

“What do you mean the second?” 

“Only two hours ago was the Lovegood house attacked, they are our neighbours and Luna is in the same year as Ginny, but she is in Ravenclaw. Luckily was she at that time not at home, but in St. Mungos by her father.” Bill explained to the other who nodded. “Saddly her father passed way like a hour ago, he had a long lasting illness, she is now in the kitchen with both professor Dumbledore and Snape.” at this snapped Petunia’s head up, her eyes wide. 

“That horrible boy my sister used to play with is also here?” she demanded and Harry felt as if he would have been punched and immediately turned to his godfather and Remus that they should tell him that his mother was not friends with Snape, but neither man dared to look at him. 

“It seems that you have not changed all to much Tuny, and good for us that the Headmaster and I had put a silencing charm on the portrait of the last mistress of this house or we would never hear the end of her ranting added to yours.” come suddenly the familiar sarcastic voice of the Potion Master, but his menacing appearance was somewhat dimmed by the young teenage girls with long blonde hair and sad, dreamy eyes holding onto the robe-sleeve of the professor’s fight hand. 

“You seem to have also not changed except that you don’t walk around in rags anymore because your drunktard of a father had drunk all the money away.” at this looked most students or ex-student looked over slightly shocked at they feared teacher, they had not know this “It was your fault in the first place that Lily become so interested in this freakishness, you told her about all of this and then I was cast back by my parents and to top it all needed to listen to her ranting about an idiot of a playboy who annoyed her because he was determined to snatch you away from her and she would not let that.”

“I wouldn’t count Lucius a playboy that was more Black over there.” Severus said calmly, but he was still not happy that his past was about to be laid out here while Remus and Tonks nodded regards Sirius being a playboy while the children were trying not to shudder about the image of they teacher standing between Malfoy Sr. and Lily Potter as they fought over him. Harry would later need to have a long chat with both Sirius and Remus. “The Headmaster had left to inspect the damage put on both houses and will also go to Gringots to get Miss Lovegood her father’s will.” Finished Severus as he looked down at the girl who nodded, he still could not figure out why she kept this close to him, but remembering all his talks with Fillius and his own observations was she most of the time ignored by her house mates and not because she was a loner type. He bit back a sigh, taking care for so long about his snakes could make you act in some instances like a parent, so he let her tag near him also it had a slightly amusing fact to it, the look on the Weasleys faces when the girl told them that she felt content near him was priceless. 

“It is also late and some of us had a hard night, there are rooms ready for everyone, tomorrow will the other professors be also here.” Mrs. Weasley informed everyone before ushering them all upstairs. 

The next morning found everyone in the kitchens of Grimmauld with the Dursleys sitting as far away from the group as it was possible, but Harry noted, after Hermione pointed it out to him that his aunt also seemed to try keeping close to Snape, Sirius and Remus whenever uncle Vernon and Dudley were farther away from her. Hermione had told him that she thinks that his aunt was trying to stay close to the people she was familiar with which of course sounded understandable even thought she disliked the three men. Harry also had still problems to believe that his mother and Snape were once close seeing that he didn’t understand why the man hated him so much and only compared him to his father in a negative way, but never to his mother. Other thoughts were interrupted after Dumbledore arrived informing them that beside some destroyed objects and the trashed in door was Number 4. five and the damage can easily be fixed, also they took care of the neighbours so that they now think that the Dursley family was gone for vacation and that a burglary happened while they were gone. The house would be fixed soon, but he recommends for them to stay here till they know who had attacked them and what they wanted much to the three muggles dismay. Unfortunately was the Lovegood home fully destroyed by the attackers, but it seemed as if they had not found what they wanted and the rest of the destruction was done out of anger. He had gone to Gringots the first thing in the morning and asked the goblins for the will of Xenophilius Lovegood, beside the scroll had he also received a little ornate box which both now laid in front of Luna on the kitchen table. 

“Miss Lovegood it is fine if you read your father’s will alone, it is for you after all.” the old Headmaster suggested after some minutes of silence, but the girl declined. 

“It is fine, daddy would have wanted for me to not be alone when reading it.” she answered ignoring all the uncomfortable gazes which were shared around her. Not many wanted to hear the last words of a dying man to his only child, but it would be rude to walk out now. 

_My lovely little Luna,  
When you read this it means that my illness has taken for the worse and that I have joined your mother on the other side for our next great trip. I had never feared death in my life because it is one of the things which connects every existing being in the world no matter who or what they are._

At this everyone exchanged glances with each other, in a way was it right death made no exceptions. 

_What I wish to say is that you should not be saddened that I’m not anymore here for you to see, to touch, but my memory will always be by your side. Alas there is still something which I need to get off of my heart before being able to move on fully. I actually planed telling you when you come of age if my condition allows it to me. Though firstly you need to know that your mother and I loved you with all our hearts and souls even thought you were not our own._

At this most people gasped and looked shocked at the sheet Luna was holding, but she continued reading in a steady voice. 

_Your mother and I had always wished for children, but never could manage to concept one. This was the ground why your mother tended to make long night strolls in the forest, she was looking for berberu berries which only grew by night and had the power it eaten to allow a woman to get pregnant. Then on one night she returned later then usual and in her arms was a baby… you. She told me while looking for the berries she had heard noises, as if people would be hurrying and then hit the cry of a child her ears. Walking into that direction had she found you on the shores of the little stream which runs inside the forest near its heart, she told me that when she gazed at you was it love at first sight. She had picked you up and looked around to see if she could spot your parents, but there was no one so she waited, but when noises come had you become restless and she told me that something deep inside of her told her to hide the tow of you._

_It seems as if it would have been a wise decision because the people donned in strange clothing who appeared and looked to be searching for you were not your family._

Everyone was staring intently at Luna wanting to know what stands further in the will, but they grew uneasy when tears started appearing in those large blue eyes. 

_From what your mother, if you still wish to call her that, had gathered had these people stolen you from your family and had even taken you into another dimension to hide from them because they wished to use you for they own plans to make a new order in the world you have come from. They had called your family children of the stars and feared the painful retribution if they were to be found, you had been only two months old at that time. So this is how you come with us, the name Luna was an idea of your mother because you seemed to glow in the moonlight and felt always consent to watch the stars and talk to them and sometimes it was as if they would glow brighter for you. We had spent years with research to try finding a way to return you home then even thought we loved you we also knew that somewhere you true birth parents had awoken in distress to find they child missing. Saddly we had not many clues to go by even the only thing we had found by you had not lead us further, it only gave us the knowledge that you were truly loved there from where you have come from. The little box which you received with my will contains that little item._

_Fare well Luna, I wish for you with all my heart that you will one day find your way back home._

_Your loving father, if you still see me as such_

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

There was a deep silence on the kitchen, no one knew exactly how to react to such a news regards a person they know. None of them had even guessed that this would stand in there. It was horrible to think that someone had stolen a two months old baby from her mother and even found a way for dimension travel, were more people in Luna’s world able to such powerful feats? Meanwhile had Luna carefully picked up the box and opened it, inside on blue velvet was a necklace made of gold with a medallion hanging from it in the form of the Aries sign, in the sign were seven little crystals, but even thought the necklace was made out of gold it glistered as if someone had also placed little stars inside of it. 

“This reminds me on Disney’s Hercules.” both Hermione and Tonks said at the same time. 

“On what’s what?” Ron asked them in confusion. 

“Disney is a film industry who makes fairytales for TV, which is something like a large number of wizarding photos with sound. Now Hercules is the child friendlier version of the original myth in this was Hercules the son of Zeus the Father of Gods and Hera stolen by two henchmen of Zeus brother Hades. He wanted to kill the baby, but to kill a God they need to become human, but the plan failed and a woman and her husband had found the baby and raised him as their own. They did not know that Hercules was the son of Zeus, they had only found a medallion by him on which they saw the seal of the gods. It took some time till Hercules had started questioning why he was different from the others seeing how he still had his super strength and when asking his parents. They revealed to him how they found him and he went on to the temple of Zeus where he found out who he was, but got also told that he could only return home if he becomes a great hero because he could then be made a God.” Hermione explained to the wizards while Luna spotted something on the back of the necklace, there was something engraved in there which had only revealed itself to her touch. It were some strange signs. 

“There stands something, here.” she said while showing it to the others. 

“It seems that these are Sanskrit letters and mostly the type which are used in Tibet.” Dumbledore said as he traced the letters with his fingers, this could mean that the dimension the girl is from had some similar cultures as their own. 

“But what do they say?” asked Sirius, he was getting curious. 

“It was some time ago that I had read Tibetan, but fortunately for us is the message really simple, it reads as following; _“May your smile always shine like the brightest of stars little sister.”_ "

“So I have siblings?” Luna asked sadly as she got her medallion back and put it around her neck, this was a present to her by her brother or sister. She felt so confused, she always felt like an outsider under others just like Hercules in Hermione’s story, she wished to know who she really is. 

“It seems so and also this medallion looks as if it would have been handcrafted and with a good chance by the giver of the gift.” at this Luna smiled a little bit, so it was a family thing to make jewellery. “I will talk with both Knigsley and Mad-Eye to look around by the attack sides and to put up people to keep they eyes open, we might find out who these people are, but I have a guess that we now know what they want.” Dumbledore said while looking at Luna. “I will be gone now.” 

“Uh… I will start breakfast then…” Molly Weasley said unsurely as she made her way over to the stove closely followed by aunt Petunia who wanted to make sure that there is no poison in they food. 

Meanwhile the other filtered out slowly still not sure as to how to react to the news they had just received, not even knowing that soon things would get only weirder. 

At the same time was a cloaked figure looking through the rumble, unseen by the robed men who must have been some type of police in this world. The stranger was not afraid to be spotted, his illusion was hiding him, making those who looked into his direction see only the air. He could feel her cosmos strongly here, first when he arrived was he panicked that he had come to late, but he could not feel death here either she had been not at home when the attack happened or someone had taken her into safety, but scenarios were fine with him, but this attack indicated that those who had taken her have lost track of her and are now on the hunt. 

He needed to be faster then them and he had a guess where he could maybe find her and with that the figure turned to walk away letting a list of books and school things fall to the ground which gave the aurors only the impression as if the wind had caught the paper. 

To be continued…


	3. Veiled Moon

Hogwarts castle stood proudly in the light of the moon which made the ancient buildings stained windows illuminate with its silver light. There was no other light burning in them for it was still summer and the children whom fill the stronghold’s walls were in they homes in the midst of they family. It was still some time before the new school year starts and Hogwarts was waiting patiently as her parents have once wished it from her. Suddenly something stirred, the large doors leading to the outside opened soundlessly and a cloaked figure hushed out of them heading straight forward to the foreboding forest looming, just like the castle, with an ancient majestic feeling not far down the path. 

The figure moved shiftily and quiet down the familiar path, the cloak’s dark colour blending in with the darkness of the night. It only slowed down when reaching the hut in which the game keeper the half-giant Hagrid lived, sneaking past it towards the forest and disappearing between the old trees, occasionally stroking they trunks, the moon lighting the path into the dark where not many dare to wander of alone. When the hut was not longer to be seen the cloaked figure stopped and turned around, they gaze on the opening between the crown of the trees, eyes on the burning stars. 

“The twins are basking in they power, but ignore the bright light of Mars” come a voice from the dark making the figure turn they gaze again in front of them “is this the ground you have come out here seeking us Child of the Stars?” bushes rustled and a man with long ebony hair and beard stepped out from between them, the hooves making soft noises on the forest ground, his tail swinging behind the horse like torso. 

“Good evening, Brother Stargazer.” the figure said bowing to the nearing centaur. 

“Likewise, Sister Star Child.” the centaur greeted back bowing to the other with the same respect. It was rare that they kind could be in the presence of those still remembering the lore of the ancient past, still walked the path of Gods and Goddesses, still called them by they old title. 

“I was troubled when I saw last evening after my return to the castle for a short period of time that Gemini was alight and when seeing the same as tonight I wished to seek answers you might know Brother Stargazer.” the figure said in a worried tone, since four years had she the strange feeling as if in the school time she could feel a familiar pull from her past. It was faint as if repressed in some kind of way and whenever she tried to reach out to it disappeared as if not recogrinaising the touch of a friend... She had first thought that she had imagined it, but no illusion or imagination holds for four years if not controlled by either Gemini or Virgo, no she had definitely felt a persons cosmos in the castle! When was it the last time she had felt the familiar feeling by anyone other then the brother who was sent with her here so long ago by their beloved Goddess Athena? 

Too long ago… 

“Your mind is again dwelling in the past Sister Star Child, but unfortunately we don’t have the answers you may seek so wait patiently and the Brothers may reveal their secret.” Bane said in a soft tone, those wizards whom had settled here by their forest have since long ago abandoned the oath the Founders have given them for those residing here were not like them, they were not children of the stars. 

“You are right, though I hope that when the time is right we won’t see the signs of an ill omen in the skies.” the hooded figure said while looking one more time up at the night sky.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

At the same time in the old library of a large mansion a man was standing in front of the large window which covered one part of the wall, his eyes gazing uneasily at the nightly sky.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked, but only the silence answered. “Why is the Brothers gaze running over the land? What are they searching for?” again there was no answer as he rested a hand on his arm under which a cursed mark, a stigmata was again being viewable if not hidden by a cloth. “Athena-sama, our Beautiful Lady, please strengthen my faith again for my soul is bleeding from all that I’m forced to do. I was teached the honour of warriors, but these here are not warriors, but worse then beasts which devour oneanother. And if not plagued by they dark deeds I need to see how those in they option walking in the light violate Gaia and the rules of the Gods. Was this why in the end the divine punishment was sent out to them once long ago before I found my way into your motherly arms my Goddess?” he asked while gazing at the moon, but turned away when behind him the fire roared… 

…someone was coming for a late night visit and he just knew who it was, lifting somewhat the pain from his heart for it was glad to have found people in this world it could cherish. 

To be continued…


End file.
